


Party (uh, thanks for saving our lives?)

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Antics, Everyone’s hungover in the end, Gen, Johnny is a strong boy when intoxicated, Partying, Willy doesn’t drink, filler chapter, i’m outta here, thats about it, writing on foreheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: (Mostly) Everyone’s drunk.*Rated T for drinking





	Party (uh, thanks for saving our lives?)

Willy exhaled happily, wiping his forehead. Joey smiled at him, limping slightly as he went to set up the last of the balloons tied to the banisters. Though Wally had promised to take care of the cleaning of the day, Willy had felt bored, restless, and slightly nervous, so he decided to see if his new-old employer had anything for him to work on. Much to his chagrin and surprise, Joey did need help — setting up for the party in Willy’s honor, that in fact, Willy himself had completely forgotten about. In Willy’s opinion, it was superfluous, unnecessary, unctuous, and far too flattering, as well as completely overboardly incorrect.

The roof of the studio was decorated with streamers and lights softly swaying in the lightest of breezes, the weather cool yet pleasant. All the workers at Joey Drew Studios had found a partner, and would be going up as soon as work was over. Each person had at least one formal partner to go with, but in the case of Susie, it was quite another story. She and Allison spent a week and a half in each other’s bodies, thanks to some satanic ritual on the part of their boss, and the only way to revert back to themselves was to accept the other as a friend.

  
Quite simply, the plan worked somewhat too well, and Susie was eager to acquaintance Allison with Sammy and Norman. After some deliberation, Allison was welcomed into their possè. Willy tended to describe their group as an ‘unholy union of disaster that works horrifyingly well’. So the four of them went together.

  
Jack and Johnny went together for fun, and mainly to see who could get drunk last. Joey had asked Henry, pretending that it was begrudging and because no one else was really left. Henry agreed, but Willy, who was present, noted to Norman (who was beside him) that Henry seemed trepidatious, as though he knew what really was going through Joey’s mind.

  
Bertrum, with a red face and a stammer, asked Lacie if she wanted to go with him. She laughed, and affirmed her coming with him. Willy might’ve said he’d never seen a happier man, and he kept an apprehensive joy at the fact, under the assuming hope their relationship might progress.

  
Thomas and his brother were going together, and they spent four hours at the mall with the girls (minus Lacie) to find matching outfits. Willy found this to be excessive, but nonetheless adorable. Adorable like Shawn.

  
Speaking of which, Shawn would not stop talking about the dance and his excitement of going with Willy. Willy noted that ever since the day before, Shawn fluctuated between touchy feely and major space giving. It was possible he was embarrassed over his provocative actions and behavior of the day before, however, it was more likely that he was trying to help Willy with his mental health, but was uncertain of the approach he should take. The curly haired man decided to tell Shawn that anyway he felt right was fine, and that he shouldn’t be uncomfortable in approaching him.

‘Think of the devil,’ he laughed to himself as the Irishman poked his head out onto the roof. He smiled and waved him over, turning to set down some drinks. Soon, a pair of lithe but muscled arms wrapped around his middle. He giggled. Shawn giggled too, letting go and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He suddenly shifted to a step away, and Willy rolled his eyes, taking Shawn’s hands in his own. “You don’t need to keep swapping from close to far, if you’re not sure how to act around me. Do whatever makes you comfortable and happy, Shawn. I love you.”

“O-oh! You noticed that?” Shawn stated, delight sneaking into his voice. “I barely even realized that I was doin’ that. Hm. I love you too, Willy.”

“Mhmm. I’d say I love you more, but I know that’ll just end in an infinite loop of love, which is perfect, and perfection doesn’t exist,” Willy chuckled, intertwining his fingers with Shawn’s. Shawn laughed, eyes sparking. Willy felt his heart flutter at the laugh, glowing of pride and gladness at causing that wondrous sound. “But then again, G-d Almighty, They made you, and so perfection does exist, I suppose.”

“Ah! If that ain’t an excellent reason to kiss you with perfection, I don’t know what is,” Shawn grinned, eyes half closed, cupping Willy’s cheek. He gently tugged him toward himself, and Willy closed the gap. Shawn inhaled, loving the smell of lavender that seemed to be a constant of Willy’s being. He began to pull away, but Willy followed him back, seemingly unwilling to break the connection just yet. So Shawn giggled, tickling Willy’s lips, making him giggle, causing a short cycle, before they both pulled away, blushing and giggly. “I wonder how we’d kiss if we were drunk.”

“Don’t count on that,” Willy said seriously. Shawn gave him a questioning look. “I’m a teetotaler.”

“A teeto—… a hooda what?” Shawn intelligently stated, blinking. “What does that mean?”

“I don’t drink,” Willy chuckled nervously, giving Shawn a quick glance. “Not that I avoid alcohol entirely, just drink in extreme moderation. You’d be hard pressed to find me tipsy, even if you lock me in a winery.”

“Mmm, kinda hard to imagine that such an intoxicating person is on self abstinence,” Shawn murmured, tucking one of Willy’s curls behind his ears, watching his color flow into a sangria. “Not with such an extraordinary assortment of wines coloring him, at least.”

“Eh, you’re quite a twink yourself,” Willy retorted, giggling. “I personally find you fascinating, as a snow capped mountain evokes adoration.”

“Do you read often?” Shawn asked, wondering over Willy’s eloquence. “You always have such fancy things to say. It’s really amazing, if ya ask me.”

“I love reading,” Willy admitted, eyes glowing with internal pride and joy. “My favorite genre is fantastical adventure! I especially love the Hobbit!”

“Dork,” Shawn laughed, ruffling his hair affectionately. Willy seemed to glow with joy. “You’re so sweet.”

“I love you,” Willy said, with the dopiest expression ever to grace Earth. It made Shawn laugh. Willy smiled, eyes bright, and snuggled against Shawn happily. “So much.”

Shawn hugged him. Willy hugged back. A clock buzzed beneath them.

“That’s my queue,” Shawn sighed, pulling away. “Time for boring work.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Willy chuckled, waving as Shawn slipped back into the building. He blew him a kiss, which he caught, tucking it away into his breast pocket. It made Willy smile, and then, he was alone on the roof. His smile slid away. He absentmindedly rubbed his arms, hating the bumps from scarring. But it was fine. It. Was. Fine. He leaned on the railing, looking down onto the street, three stories down. The most it would do is break his legs, unless he went headfirst…. What the heck. Why was he going through this loop again? He shook his head. He watched the sun slowly go beneath himself and the buildings beyond. Footsteps clattered up the stairs with laughter. Willy smiled. The night was about to start.

  
Almost everyone was drunk. Shawn was singing some Irish pub song about a swearing chicken, belting it out, trying to out yell Jack, and doing so successfully. Wally was laughing at this hysterically, face red from alcohol. Thomas, on the other hand, had passed out on the floor after laying down ‘for a secon’, the floor looks so comfy’, still holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Wally had laid his head on Thomas’s shoulder, drifting off, small bursts of giggles bubbling out of him as he fell asleep. Joey was sitting in Henry’s lap, both of them laughing so hard tears shone in their eyes, and both of them well past blackout drunk. Lacie was leaning her head on Bertrum’s shoulder, and he softly pointed out constellations according to the type of stories Lacie wanted to hear. She would giggle when Bertrum admitted to having made up some of the stories, creativity spurred by drink. It was sweet. Johnny joined in screaming lyrics to songs he thought he knew, making Jack and Sammy cut him off angrily, explaining the real words. Norman was surprisingly a very weepy drunk, and he was currently spilling out all his heart’s woes (there were not many, he was just being repetitive) to a unusually listening Grant. Both of them ignored Allison and Susie making out about three feet away. So yeah. Everyone was smashed. Willy smiled, munching on a cherry. He stifled a laugh when Sammy and Jack began fist fighting Johnny over the dispute on the lyrics. They were all gonna feel that in the morning. Shawn sauntered over to Willy, sitting down heavily, practically falling.

  
“‘lo there, lovely,” he slurred, nuzzling Willy’s neck. Willy smiled softly. “I thou’ that ya looked kinda lonely sittin’ ‘ere all ‘lone. S-so I thou’ tha’ I shud check up on ya, zweethe’rt.”

  
“You’re very drunk, Shawn,” Willy chuckled, kissing his nose. Shawn hummed in agreement, cuddling closer to the dark skinned man. Willy wrapped an arm around him. “But that’s okay. You deserve to party every now an’ then, everyone does.”  
“And what about a kiss on the neck?”

  
“Huh?” it clicked. Willy chuckled. “Not now, Shawn. I think you should get some sleep. You’re gonna have a massive hangover tomorrow.”

  
“Hangover shcmangover,” Shawn mumbled with a childlike pout. “I don’ give a damn.”

  
“Ha, whatever you say, love,” Willy laughed, watching Johnny faint after doing a victory dance for knocking out both Jack and Sammy. Shawn yawned, nodding off. “I love you.”  
….

  
Waking up, Shawn realized drunk him was very, very, extremely wrong. He gripped his head in both hands, feeling vertigo in every limb. He gave a damn. His head throbbed, and Susie, who also had woken up, seemed no better for the ware, as she stared at a stain on the table as though it was the cause of all her problems, Allison joining her after rousing from sleep. Johnny had scrawled on Sammy’s forehead ‘banjo BOY’ in india ink, and wrote ‘word musicer’ on Jack’s, and neither seemed to appreciate it as they realized. Johnny had a smug grin on his face, obviously very proud of his drunk self. Norman had a blush on his face, embarrassed heat having opened up so much in one night, to Grant of all people, who currently had his face planted on the table firmly. Bertrum and Lacie snuggled together, though they were awake. Eventually they took a seat by the table, leaning on each other, possibly both of them still tipsy. Thomas woke up, and he stayed on the floor until Wally woke up as he didn’t want to move him, he seemed so peaceful. Joey and Henry woke up at the same time, both obviously very confused. Out of the building came Willy, carrying everyone’s coffee on a huge platter. He astoundingly knew everyone’s preference. He gave Joey his last, before sitting down to enjoy his tea in the morning air.

  
“Thank you, Willy,” Joey said blandly, rubbing his temples. “I’m deciding that today is a day off, but if you wanna be paid, you better stay in the building, Do whatever the heck you want, just stay effin’ here.”

  
Everyone half heartedly cheered, Grant merely raising a thumbs up.

  
Willy sipped his tea, watching the chaos of everyone trying to get back into the building unfold. He pulled Shawn back gently. The Irishman looked at him with an inquisitive head tilt.

  
“Now you can have one,” he told him.

  
“One what?” Shawn asked, slightly befuddled. Willy only chuckled, then leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to Shawn’s neck, his barely agape, just enough to let his teeth be felt. It was so unexpected for Willy’s behavior, it was amazing. When Willy stopped, Shawn guided his face towards his. “Oh. Why thank you, gorgeous.”

  
He kissed Willy back, on the lips. Willy pulled away after a few moments with a bit of a tired laugh.

  
“We’re still at work.”

  
“When did we ever care?”

  
Willy made the most thoughtful expression, then realized they never did care. He giggled and kissed Shawn briefly, making Shawn laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Shawn is singing is called Chicken Talk, if you’re interested. It’s great for a quick laugh :D.


End file.
